Hong Kong.......Again?
by SugarNSpiceNNN
Summary: Li and Sakura go to Hong Kong, Again
1. Default Chapter

To Hong Kong........Again?  
  
This is one of my first stories so dunn yell at me ;-; This is made in scene format so it ish a little weird  
It was a beautiful Summers Day and Sakura was roller Blading home with Kero-chan when Li stopped her on the Street. "Hi Li-chan" said Sakura smiling sweetly. Li blushed and held up a ticket. "What's this?" Sakura questioned. "My mom wanted you to come visit her in Hong Kong again, and I'm going too." Sakura smiled and said she would have to ask her dad if she could go and she thanked him for the ticket. Sakura just got home when Melin stopped by. "Sakura, I'm not going with you to Hong Kong but" she said in a harsh voice, "You better not try anything funny with MY Li" Sakura looked at her funny and Melin left. Her dad had seen her outside and left her in. "How was your day" he asked. "Great" she said. She showed him the ticket to Hong Kong. "Li said his mom would like me to visit Hong Kong again" she explained to her dad. "Well if Li's mom wants you to visit her then I suppose its alright" he responded. She hugged him tightly and went off to tell Kero-chan that she was going to Hong Kong.....again. "Really? Why?" asked Kero-chan. "Because Li's mom wants me to visit again" Sakura said with a smile as she started packing.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before they were about to leave Kero-chan hopped into Sakura's backpack and they left. Melin was waiting at the Airport for them, she hugged Li goodbye and he sighed. Sakura giggled and walked onto the airplane as Ker- chan popped his head out of her backpack. "Sakura" he whispered "its hot in here!" Sakura quickly pushed his head down as the Stewardess came to ask her to please sit down and fasten her seatbelt. She did so as Kero-chan peered out of her backpack and she let him come out and pretend he was a stuffed animal, which he hates, but at least no one knew he was not really a stuffed toy. Li came over and sat in the seat next to Sakura and he was blushing lightly, Sakura's face also became a bit flustered. They didn't talk the whole way to Hong Kong, except when Sakura asked him why his mother wanted to see her again. He just shrugged and went back to reading a magazine he had bought in the Airport Lobby. Sakura looked out the window and thought she saw a flying heart but before she could call Li it disappeared. She blinked once and didn't give it a second thought.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finally arrived at Hong Kong where Li's mother was waiting for them. She smiled sweetly at Sakura and looked at Li, who had his head down. She lead Sakura and Li to a room. "I'm sorry kids, I couldn't find you separate room." she said looking at Li knowing he wouldn't dare try anything as long as he was here. "You guys will sleep on opposite ends of the bed" she patted Sakura's side as she wanted to talk to her. Li stepped out of the room and Kero-chan followed him. "Sakura, we have had problems with the Clow Cards lately" she said sadly. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Well their is one more and Li's Cards don't want to listen to him anymore, I wonder if they are afraid of it" she told Sakura. Sakura had a clueless look on her face. "Really?" she asked. "I'll have to ask Kero-chan about it" she said nonchalantly. Li's mother walked out of the room and passed Li who was listening at the door. Kero-chan came back in and decided to go to sleep but in Sakura's backpack, which totally surprised her. Sakura was looking through her cards for one in particular, she took it out and put it in her pocket.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Li fixed up their sides of the bed and went to sleep. Sakura had previously picked out the Snow Card and told her to make her cold by emitting a freezing cold sensation without coming out of her Card. Snow did as she was told and soon enough Sakura was freezing, and shaking in the bed. Li looked over and saw that she was cold her was feeling really bad for her so he decided to curl up next to her to try and make her warm. He put his arm on hers and went to hold her hand when he felt something in her hands, he took it off of her. Sakura shut her eyes tight, thinking that he would say she was a faker, but to her surprise he just put his hand back in hers and snuggled close to her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura woke up to find Li gone and Kero-chan still asleep, she quickly got dressed and went outside to find Li. She looked all over and finally gave up and went inside. Kero-chan had woken up and was already eating. "Kero! You pig!" she said playfully. Li's mother came into the kitchen to tell Sakura Li had gone into town to look for the last Clow Card by himself. "Figures" Sakura said. She finished eating and went into town to look for him. Kero- chan was stuffed into her backpack as always, he didn't seem to mind this time. At one point he quickly popped his head out "Sakura, there is some weird energy around here, about at the same place where we went last time we were in Hong Kong" Sakura didn't waste any time she ducked in an ally. "Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, Surrender the Wand, The Force Ignite, RELEASE!" A bright light surrounds the Key and it grows bigger and becomes the Clow Wand. "Lets go Kero!" she shouts and runs through the streets. "I'll never get there in time!" She dicks into another alley way and pulls a Card out of her pocket, she holds it in front of her face, and flips it into the air. "Jump, Release and Dispel!!" little wings pop out of her shoes and she jumps on the tops of the buildings till she reaches the Well and sure enough Li is there.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well if I get enough people who liked it to Review it maybe I'll finish writing it....I know the second movie ish all about the Hope but hey! I can make it up right?!?!?!?  
  



	2. Hong Kong.....Again? Part 2

Hong Kong.......Again? Part 2  
  
  
Thankies for giving me good reviews ^-^ I'm going to finish the second part, I actually thought up some of the story in my sleep ^^''''  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura jumped down next to Li and her eyes widened when she saw the enormous Flying Heart, like the one she had seen in the Airplane window. "Sakura, what are you doing here?" Li asked. "I'm here to help you" she stated. "I don't need help.." Li said. Sakura was concentrating and holding her Wand in front of her. She held a card in front of her face and then flung it in the air and was bringing her Wand down on it. "Freeze, Release and Dispel!!" she shouted and the Small Fish-like creature popped out of the Card. The Freeze looked at the Heart and did nothing. "Come on Freeze, Freeze it or something!" Sakura yelled. The card did nothing, it just sat there. Sakura sighed "Freeze, return to your powers Confined" Sakura said very sadly. The Heart was just flying there and doing nothing, all of a sudden it just vanished. "What in the World was that?" Sakura asked amazed. "I'm not sure" said Li. Sakura shrugged and started to walk home with Li.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When they got there Li's mother was waiting for them. "Did you manage to get it?" She asked. "No, it is a very peculiar card, it does nothing but fly." said Sakura. Li's mom lead Sakura in and showed her a book all about the remaining card. Sakura read it, "What is it called though?" she asked. "We don't know" said Li's mom. "Kero!" Sakura called and Kero popped in the room. She pointed to a picture of the Card. "Do you know what this card is?" She asked since Kero had gotten left behind when she went hopping from building to building. Kero's eyes widened. "Yes I know what that card is called" he said astonished. "It's called the Hope, or at least the first part of the Hope Card" he said. "Well how do I capture it?" she asked, "My Cards won't fight it!" Kero looked at her and said. "You need only one card to fight it....." he said and something appeared before her. She read its name. "The Despair" she read. Kero shook his head and left.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura wasn't quite sure what the Despair card would do but...she had to use it. They had gone to sleep around 11:30 that night and Sakura's head was racing with questions on the Hope card and the Despair card. She had trouble going to sleep that night but she soon dozed off and woke up early the next morning to some sound. "Huh? What's that?" She looked over and Li was up again. She looked outside and there was the Hope, flying outside her window."HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" she yelled and quickly got dressed. She ran outside and held her Key in front of her. "Key of Clow, Power of Magic, Power of Light, The force Ignite, RELEASE!" she called as the Key grew bigger and turned into her wand. She held the Despair card in front of her and then flung it into the air as she reached the Hope. "Despair, Release and Dispel!!" she once again yelled. A huge black shadow covered the Hope, it loomed before Sakura and made her feel a little depressed. The Hope began to shrink in size. The Hope made countless efforts to get away but it failed on each account. Li was far enough away so that he wasn't effected. Kero quickly flew out of the House and yelled to Li, "That Card wasn't meant to be used around people get Sakura out of there!!!" Li looked at Kero and nodded, he held his sword in front of him and then flung out a card and put his sword to it. "Move, Release!" The move jumped out of the Card, "Move get Sakura out of there!" he yelled. Th move jutted forward and grabbed Sakura and she was transported to the other side.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
That's it for part 2 ^_^ Part three is going to be short, yea I made up the Despair card :P I thought it was a good idea!! Bai! 


	3. Hong Kong.....Again? Part 3

Well, since you guys liked it here ish the rest!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
-we left off where the Move had just transported Sakura to the other side, because she was in the Despairs line of fire-  
  
"Li! You've got to catch the card, Sakura is too weak to do it!!" shouted Kero. Li looked at Sakura and looked at the Hope. He took the blank card out from his pocket flung it in front of his face. "Card, Return!!" The Hope slowly started turning into pink fog and was sealed inside its card. Li looked at the card and blinked, the card had no name at the bottom. "Kero!!" He called. He showed Kero the card and Kero blinked in disbelief. "Why is there no name on it?!" He said shocked. "There is always a name on the Cards!!" He growled. Li had a sweatdrop and looked over at Sakura who was kneeling and panting hard. He walked over to her. "You ok?" he asked in his kawaii[1] little voice. Sakura looked up at him and smiled, "I'll be ok" she said very softly. Li helped her get up and he walked her back into the house, and laid her on the bed so she could regain her strength. When Sakura woke up she found Li asleep with Kero on his lap. She smiled, and walked out of the room. Li's mother was there waiting for her.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" she questioned. "Yea, I'm ok" she said with a smile. "Li was up watching over you, to make sure you were ok." she said. Sakura just smiled and blushed a little. "Well, I guess you'll be going back to the Tokyo tomorrow" she said a little sad. "No," Sakura said, "I think we'll stay just a little longer" Li's mother smiled and walked with Sakura to the Living Room. Just at that point Li and Kero were waking up. "Where's Sakura?" Li asked. "She might be with your mother" Kero said still yawning. Li flung Kero off his lap an walked into the Living Room. "HEY!!!!!" Kero shouted following him. Li kept walking in a straight line paying no attention to Kero. "I'm Talking Here!!!!!!!" he yelled. "Go away 'Stuffed Toy'" Li said as he entered the Living Room. Kero was furious and he went over to Sakura. He whispered into her ear, "I don't know why you like him so much" Sakura blushed when she heard this and put Kero on the table. "I figured we'd stay a little longer Li-kun, and get Melin-chan mad" She smiled at that and Li shook his head. Li's mother was sighing, and Kero was still mad.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A dark figure loomed in the shadows and made a ghostly sound. Lighting bolts flashed, and the sound of thunder echoed, and out of the dark what appeared to be a young woman with gently flowing hair and eyes as sad as a heartbroken child's.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it ish!!!!!!!!! The ending ish actually the opening (I made it up!!!!!!!) for the Second Movie ^_^ R+R PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^^0 


End file.
